


Obliviate

by cokebottlesanddenim



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokebottlesanddenim/pseuds/cokebottlesanddenim
Summary: prompt: Can you do an MC x Ben Copper where they’re studying for charms in fourth year and she notices his wand is the same as the red cloak’s, so she freaks out? Since they’re dating and R is threatening to kill her, he has to use Obliviate to make her forget she made the connection and when he does he gets really sad. Maybe even in Ben’s POV, that would be amazing :)
Relationships: Ben Copper & Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)
Kudos: 6





	Obliviate

**Author's Note:**

> written for ravenoftheclaw on tumblr <3

“Raise your wand a little more, that’s it,” Ben said encouragingly, his hands ghosting over MC’s as she attempted the banishing charm again. The very bruised pear she had been practicing on zoomed across the empty courtyard and landed on the neatly stacked pile of pears that Ben had been demonstrating with. She grinned proudly at Ben, and Ben responded with a supportive smile. MC stretched, exhausted after what must have been hours of practice. She turned around and sat down at the edge of fountain, sighing with relief at the sight of some progress. Ben joined at her side, enjoying the break with her.

The only sound in the courtyard was the chirping of crickets, the splash of the fountain, and the early autumn breeze rustling the nearby pear tree. MC however was on high alert, listening for the sound of unexpected footsteps seeking to ambushing them. It had been less than a month since she had been attacked in this very courtyard by the mysterious red-robed R messenger, and she had since become so jumpy and paranoid that people had suggested that Ben had become a bad influence on her. In her loneliest moments, she could still see the crimson-cloaked, faceless wizard, gazing mercilessly down at her while her body lay rigid and helpless on the ground. She could still hear his threat ringing in her ears, promising death.

“Thanks again for practicing with me,” MC said, resting her head in the crook of Ben’s neck while she tried to shake the vivid memory from her mind. “I would’ve asked Rowan, but she nearly hit me with the textbook last time she practiced with me, and you’re less of a hazard in that sense.”

Ben chuckled and rolled his head up to the sky, taking in the warm evening with a rare look of serenity on his face. MC leaned back and regarded him fondly. He had definitely mellowed out since they had started dating. To be fair, he was still mistrustful and nervous, fearful of everything and suspicious of everyone, but he seemed to be most at ease around her, and she basked in his reflected peace of mind. Merlin knew she needed it right now. Just being alone in the courtyard, even with Ben, was putting her on edge. Her gaze shifted slowly from his relaxed face down to his hand, which was resting on his wand at the fountains edge.

It had always struck her as strange; it was a fairly plain wand, but it had been wrapped in several places with gaffer tape near the base. Wands wrapped in tape wasn’t in and of itself an uncommon sight at Hogwarts, as many students ended up with hand-me-downs or legacy wands, and as young students they were always prone to accidents. However, as Ben was the first wizard in his family, it stood to reason that his wand would be new and entirely his own. Not to mention that Ben was easily one of the most cautious people MC knew, handling everything with a delicacy and grace she could only wish Tonks would adopt. She had assumed he had wrapped the wand as a precautionary measure, which would be typical of him. However, the longer she studied it, the more she felt a nagging feeling gnawing away at the back of her mind. There was something else… familiar about his wand, something… ominous?

It hit her like a train.

It was unmistakably the same wand that had pointed down her nose while she lay petrified on the cold, hard cobblestone barely 30 feet from where she sat now. Her eyes grew wide and her blood ran cold in her veins.

Maybe she was just imagining things after her traumatic encounter.

Maybe she was seeing something that wasn’t there at all, looking for danger in places it didn’t exist.

Maybe her memory was distorted by her own fear… but maybe her vision had been blinded by love.

Ben continued to gaze skyward, completely unaware of the panic that had set into his girlfriend a foot away.

“Hey Ben?” MC tried to sound casual, but she winced as she heard how high-pitched her voice sounded.

“Hm?” Ben said, turning to face her, his brown eyes wide.

“Can I… see your wand there for a sec?” MC reached out for his wand, but to her surprise, Ben’s grip on the wand tightened, and he quickly switched it to his other side and out of her reach. MC’s brow furrowed, but Ben offered her an innocent look.

“What’s the matter?” Ben asked, still keeping his wand tucked at his other side where she couldn’t see it. He looked genuinely concerned at the barely suppressed panic in MC’s face, and MC forced herself to relax a little. She was being ridiculous of course, this was Ben. Ben would never hurt her.

“It’s just… This is so stupid, but your wand…” MC murmured, craning her neck and twisting her body to try to get another look at the wand, if anything to dissuade herself. However, Ben kept it deliberately out of sight, his body continually angled to obscure her view. MC looked at Ben pleadingly, but Ben continued to gaze at her with eyes full of innocent concern. “Ben you wouldn’t lie to me, would you?” She asked, her own eyes searching his for the truth. She was barely holding it together at this point, and she was sure she wasn’t hiding it well.

“Of course not!” Ben replied in earnest, reaching for MC’s shoulder with his free hand.

“That is your wand, right? You’re the only one who’s ever used it” MC said as her voice continued to rise, hoping Ben’s answers would settle her nerves.

“Yes, Of course, why would you-?”

“Ben, that’s the wand that attacked me a few weeks ago. My attacker had your wand.” MC cried desperately, unable to hold back the hysterical fear that had spread to every cell in her body. She was still looking at Ben, but in her minds eye, all she saw was the distinctively bandaged wand pointed between her eyes. “My attacker, Ben! Ben! That was his wand!” MC had scrambled to her feet and was backing away from him now, her eyes darting between Ben’s face and the side he was hiding his wand behind. She was overcome with terror, Ben’s reassuring voice mixing with the voice that plagued her nightmares. _Death is coming to Hogwarts._ “Ben, you have R’s wand, Ben-!”

“I can explain!“ Ben said, standing and moving towards her, reaching out his free hand to calm her down. “I can explain everything!“

“Explain _what?_ “ MC shrieked, stumbling as she continued to back away from her boyfriend. She tripped and fell hard on her rear, but she continued to crawl backwards, her eyes never leaving Ben’s. “Ben, explain WHAT? GET AWAY-“

“Obliviate!” Ben shouted suddenly, whipping his wand from behind him and pointing it squarely at MC’s face. There was a flash of white light, and MC froze. Her eyes slid out of focus for a few seconds, and she blinked rapidly, her horrified, terrified expression replaced with an apologetic grimace.

“Wait I’m… I’m so sorry, Ben, did I… did I fall or something?”

“You knocked yourself back with that last charm. Completely backfired on you,” Ben said with a small laugh, walking over to where she was still sprawled on the ground. He offered a hand, helping her to her feet. MC still looked a little dazed.

“Heh, typical. Not as bad as Rowan though, did I tell you she nearly hit me with the textbook when I practiced with her?”

Ben’s mouth twitched a little. He tore his gaze away from MC, unable to watch her while she continued to blink in confusion. “It’s getting late, I don’t want to get caught by a prefect again,” he said, looking towards the castle.

“Yeah… it’s getting late.” MC repeated absently, stowing her wand in her robes. She tugged at his hand and led him back towards the entrance hall, still a little disoriented. Ben felt as though he was filled with lead, a familiar guilt constricting his chest like devils snare. 

This wasn’t the first time he had done what he did, and despite what he hoped, he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. He kept telling himself it was to protect her, that the less she knew, the safer she would be. 

But deep down, he knew he was just trying to preserve what they had together as long as he could. He would definitely tell her someday… probably… just not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago before we had a good amount of information about R, Jacob, and Ben, so this isn't canon i guess........ unless?
> 
> jk ben is babey


End file.
